Me vs Time (What Can Go Wrong)
by MessingWithFire
Summary: He was their Hokage, they where his asvisors sworn to protect him. But he died and all was lost. Reversing the circle the they promised to protect him or die trying. (I dont know what to put in the filter because it might not be naruhina so i just put sakura)
1. Prologue

**MessingWithFire: Hiya this is my first story please go easy on me Reader-sama. Now lets get into the story!**

**Disclaimer: Please remember I do not own naruto, if i did it would be Naruto x Hinata forever.**

**Summary: **He was their Hokage, they where his asvisors sworn to protect him. But he died and all was lost. Reversing the circle the they promised to protect him or die trying.

"Hi" Speach

'Hi' Thoughts

"**Hi" Demonic speaking**

'_**Hi' **_**Demonic thinking**

'_That bastard' she thought as she ran across the lake. 'He finally did it, he destroyed konoha.' She couldn't help but hold back a choke back a sob. He killed them and with no mercy too and now he is comeing after her and the ones she's keeping safe._

_She spoted a cave. 'Good, a place to hide' as quickly as she can she started to unpack her things. A bottle of ink, blank skrolls and a carrier scroll. Unravelling the scroll she held her breath, inside that scroll hold her comrades the ones that can help her clean this mess. Placeing a shaking hand on the scroll -specialy made by her and the hokage to carry injured comrades in a stasis state to safety- her comrades were released in a plume of smoke. _

_While they were catching themselves, she started drawing symbols on the blank scrolls useing her fingers since there was no brush. A cough was the only thing that broke her concentration. "Di jou bu (are you okay)?" _**(A/N: That's how you spell it right?)**_.Though her voice was ruff and flat she was worried about them. " Yea" the first figure replyed placing a hand on his stomach wound. The secound just groan and held his head._

_But the first figure's eyes narrowed once he saw what she was drawing. "What are you doing" Sakura ignored him in preference to finish the seal but after a while she couldn't handel the quietness._

_"I'm using it" the figure's eye narrowed and the tenshion in the air grew. "You do know using it can kill us all" he repleyed. Sakura finished the last stroke on the seal and replied with her eyes showing challange. "It might but I rather have a way to save this world and that one than stay here and die with the guilt that we didn't protect Him". She could see it in his eyes he still wanted to protect him but at the same time he is fearing the conciquences. he finally replied a small "Troblesome" before turning quiet. _

_Sakura turned to the secound figure hopeful that she could convince him but her hope was crushed because before she could even ask he replied with a firm "No"._

_"Why?"_

_"You can't trick me women"_

_"...Are you afraid" _

_"..."_

_"It's not your fault, if anything it's mostly my fault"_

_"LIAR YOU WERN'T THERE WHEN HE KILLED HIM" Sakura couldn't help but flinch when he said that but she is determined to get him to come with them._

_"BUT THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO SAVE HIM" _

_"But-t what if-f I can't save him again ... what if we fail." He seemed scared at that thought. "We will protect him" Sakura said in a firm voice. The figure seemed to think about it for a while before sighing and puting his face in a neutral mask. Which Sakura took as a yes._

_Sakura didn't have time to even utter another word when she heard His foot steps comeing closer. But when she saw him come in with his shingan eyes spinning wildly, she gave on quick command "We make a mark at the hokage tree grounds when we awaken" They both noded but secounds layer they were both fell on the floor dead with a sick thud, and the seal pulsing under them. Their troughs were slit by a very fimiliar shadow in black hokage robes. Sakura's felt like she was drowning, her body froze up. Standing there was her brother in all but blood, the one she promised to keep safe, her hokage. Naruto._

_As if possed she took a kunai out and attacked the figure with the blood red eyes behind him but she was caught by her neck by Naruto. His face no longer held the bright sunny smile nor did his eyes contain that powerful blue color that at times could turn from a calm light turcoise to a dark stormy blue that only changed like that when he was angry or commanding respect -at times like that she admired him. Insted were cold rennigan and shingan eyes that held sadness and pain deep underneath the control. _

_She was so angry she did not even noticed that she let out an animalistic snal at the person. "Sasuke you bastard" he didn't even blink at her instead her gave a smile, one that shows a person falling into insanity. _

_"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura you know me so well. Now tell me how does it feel to be betrayed by the ones you called friends" He spat out the last word like it was acid. "I would already felt no regrets if you would have killed me but why, why him." Saksuke looked mocked hurt when she said that, as if he was denied a gift._

_"Why Sakura I'm just giving you a gift, showing you how you look when I'm done with you" he said playing with one of Naruto's stands of hair._

_If anything Sakura looked more pissed "Why I thought you didn't like bonds" _

_Sasuke just chuckled " I don't but if anything the rookie 9 or is Konoha 11, you all shall be my pawns you are all worthy enough to be used by the likes of me and I can't wait to see the faces of the konoha survivers, how would they feel to be hunted by their most loved people." Then he begin to laugh cruely after a few minutes the laughter died down and he stared at her with a straight face. "Syonara (good bye) Sakura" with that he stabbed her with his sword but instead of shock she gave a smirk._

_She spit blood on his face and said one line that made his blood boil. Her body whent slack then dissapered in a flash of green light along with the other bodies leaving a fuming Sasuke and a silent Naruto._

_** "Check Mate Sasuke-teme"**_

**_  
Hi is it Good? Bad? Ok? truth be told im not a sakura fan but i thought if she was never a fan girl and took being a ninja seriously earlier on she actually would have more people to like her. Guess who the others were? The first is mostly obious but the secound is a surprise now there will be a couple of of polls on my page so please fill them out!**


	2. Maybe a crappy chapter

**Disclaimer: Me do not own.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno of age 6 was a child of no worries. Her parents where travelers from different countries and moved here before the kyubbi attaked and after it lived a normal life with one child. Ahe was a normal child except for the pink hair and little larger than advrage head but was a normal child none the less.

Sakura Haruno of age 20 was a sesoned killer trained in the art of the shinobi. Always fighting for konoha. She kills so others can live. But most of all she kills because she made a promise to protect her hokage and broke it but she plan to fix it this time around.

So when 20 year old sakura is stuck in her 6 year old body in her mind all hell broke lose. ' _What the hell '_Sakura couldn't help but swear when she looked at herself in the mirror. Sure she knew she was going to travel back in time, but she thought it would have been her genin days or her academy days but stuck as a 6 year old, her luck just suck.

"Sakura honey its time for breakfast" sakura almosted jumped in surprise at the voice. Her mother she hasn't heared her since she died from illness before the war.' _Now is not the time to be crying ' _she said to herself as she strained herself away from the mirror and ran to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Kaa-san Tou-san "

"Good morning my little blosom" Sakura just smiled at her dad in return. When she reached the table her mother set some ceral on the table. "Now eat up we have a big day today" now Sakura was curious."Where we going" her mother smiled and replied "The civilian school". That stoped her mid way of eating her ceral.

"D-demoyo (but)" Now her father looked up from his toast to look at her. "But" he urged, even if sakura was a shinobi she still coulnt take her fathers curious stare. Its like jiraiya intense and analyzing-and without the lust.

"I want to become a shinobi" she blurted. Instead of getting angry stares like she expected she received a confused one and ... a proud one?

"Gahahaha my daughter want to be a shinobi wonderful wait till the others hear about this"

" But honey wouldn't you want to be a concil women just like mommy? And the shinobi academy don't start till your eight," her mother replied with a worried look.

Sakura puffed out her checks In a typical 6 year old fashion "no I want to be a shinobi" _'I got a promise to keep' _. Her mother looked confused for a minute more until she sighed and gave a nod.

"Now run off to the park I have some cleaning to do"So Sakura left but not without getting a sissors and hiding it in her poket.

* * *

She ran to the outskirts of training grounds 7 and found what she was looking for, the hokage tree or the future hokage tree. Right now it looked like any other senjiu tree but in the future it will be one of the biggest trees in konoha and used as a final resting place for the hokages. Scanning the tree for any marks she sighed it seemed like she was the only one who made it back to the past. But she made her mark with the sissors anyway for memeroble reasons. Her mark was simple the haruno family mark to others it looked like a circle but to her it marks the start of her journey. She left the grounds unaware of the pair of eyes looking at her.

By the time she reached the park she was deep in her thoughts _' what am I going to do I can't do this alone. Back then I felt so confedent but no I feel so useless like ... back in the genin days." _That last thought made her depressed _" wait last time I was weak because I didn't take training seriously untill sasuke left what if ... what if I could change sasuke for the better! I will do this Sharon!" _

But she stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of blond...

* * *

**Yea this is probobly crappy but that what hapens when you write this 3 times when your computer crashes. i promise the secound one would be better. there is a poll on my site and i cant relly do the next chapter untill its filled. untill next time oh and thanks the ones that favorite and/or followed the story.**

* * *

**Who is your fav chunin?(Fill this out in the commets)**


	3. Hi im Sakura

**Disclaimer: Not mines. (I wish sometimes)**

* * *

That flash of blond was the same one she remember as before. He was sitting on the swing swing by himself**, **Instead of his usual jolly appearance it was toned down with more curiosity than happiness. And if you looked closely there was a bit of envy. Parents were leading away their children farther away from the swings, a group of gossiping mothers were staring and pointing at him probably whispering not so nice things.

By the time she was walking towards him she made several decisions.

She was going to help him.

As a friend and a sister.

She will get him out of his shell before its too late.

And she would protect him.

"Hi my names Sakura"

* * *

**Naruto POV (but at the same time 3rd person)**

Naruto Uzumaki knew he was different than others. The way grown ups looked at him like he was the most foul vermine the world has ever known proves his point. But he was also curious how kids could follow the parents example like it was nothing but just the way of life. Never questioning why, but he was jealous of how they had someone to care about them.

Sure he had jiji (the hokage) Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-chan, but they're not there to tuck him into bed or him to share his stories about what happened that day for him or even just have a warmth that most families emit. Why is it only him? Naruto pushed that thought into the back of his mind as his stomach growled, maybe he could ask Teuchi-jiji for some ramen.

A depressed feeling came over him jiji told him to try to make friend but it just won't work. He saw a girl walk into the park and held back a laugh what kind of girl has pink girl. He does admit she was cute, her face had baby fat and she wore a small pink shirt with a white circle on the back with a red skirt. Was it him or was does her aura screamed that she was addicted to the color pink and everything related to it?

He didn't spend much time paying attention to her, she was most likely going to play with some of her friends. Imagine his surprise when she came out of nowhere and actually talked to him!

"Hi my names Sakura"

* * *

**Im dead im dead i'm dead im dead oh hi peps i kinda was busy with 10 essays my friend who acts gay but isn't (he got suspended and was crying to me about it) and kinda sorta forgot about this until a couple of days _TT don't kill me!Schools out yay! expect more updates**

**Short ch because this might not continue if it does expect an update on tuesday**

**Events**

**my little pony movie(im a brony)**

**Recommendations**

**The truth of the sky (KHR)**

**the mouse of konoha (naruto)**

**Questions **

**Should i continue the story** **answer i reviews**

**I have a major motivation problem so if yall want this story to continue please put that in the review**


End file.
